Nachtfeuer
by Xenosagi
Summary: Kagura and Tomo have been kidnapped, but by who? Rated M for Explicit behavior as well as bad language. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Nachtfeuer**

**CHAPTER ONE : MISSING**

**NOTE : I do not own Azumanga Daioh nor do I intend to. This Fanfiction is and has been written by me and me alone. This Fanfiction does not reflect any personal traits of my being so don't hold it against me if you feel insulted. Thank you for your attention and enjoy the story.**

"Oh that was so cool!" Kagura practically yelled into the night sky. Tomo, who was next to the excited athlete, called out, "Yeah, no kiddin'!" It was the night of their second-year mid-term exams. Since they both failed proudly, they decided it was necessary to go out to watch a movie at 9:00 P.M. Since it was now 11:14 P.M., the two felt tired and had began to go home.

"It's too bad miss fatty couldn't come along," Tomo exclaimed, feeling that she knew something that Yomi didn't.

"Yeah…it really is too bad," a strange voice called from behind the two gals. Startled and a little confused, Kagura and Tomo snapped around to see that the voice belonged to a rather tall man (even taller than Sakaki).

"And you are?" Tomo spoke out of impulse. She felt somewhat violated.

"I'm sorry, but would you like to take a walk with me?" the man spoke as though he had known the two girls.

"Um…no. Listen, thanks for the offer, but no thanks. We gotta get goin'," Tomo said nervously. Turning, Tomo came to realize what she had not before…they were surrounded!

"That's too bad, cuz you don't have a choice," the tall man spoke slyly and with mal-content. It was too late. Before Kagura or Tomo could take action, both had been smothered with chloroform pads and within fifteen seconds, went unconscious.

The air felt cool and crisp under the sun's gaze. Spring, which had just began to roll around, appeared without notice. The bobbing pigtails of the prodigy made Sakaki glad to be alive. And with the sun shining down, the world seemed to have a certain kindness it had never shown before.

"Is something wrong Sakaki?" Chiyo's voice called out. It had been then that Sakaki realized she was day-dreaming. Instead of walking with the sun beating down, the reality was a raining catastrophe and an angry language teacher getting ready to snap.

"Oh…sorry," Sakaki corrected herself. Acting more professional and taking out a pencil and paper, Sakaki slowly wrote the notes from the board down, not really caring what they said.

During lunch, the absence of Takino and Kagura came to the surface. Only Yomi had noticed from the start. Osaka was sleeping, Chiyo was worried about Sakaki, and Sakaki was day-dreaming about the spring weather she had hoped for.

"I wonder where they're at," Chiyo said, thinking of the possibilities.

"Dunno," Yomi replied, "but I don't think it's likely that they skipped. Maybe they both coincidentally had a doctor's appointment to go to or something."

"Maybe…oh well, I'm sure that we'll see them tomorrow," Chiyo smiled happily, not knowing the truth.

Yomi felt exhausted after getting home. Her uniform was soaked because she had forgotten her umbrella and uneventfully her day was boring. Placing her book-bag down, Yomi heard the phone ringing fro the living room. Her parents weren't home yet, so she had no choice. Lifting the receiver, Yomi spoke softly and kindly into the phone.

"This is the Mizuhara residence."

"Hello? Is this Yomi I'm speaking to?" the familiar voice of Tomo's mother came over the phone.

"Yes…this is me. How can I help you?" Yomi felt a bit nervous. Tomo's mother never spoke like this…ever.

"Is Tomo over at your place?" Takino asked.

"No…I haven't seen her since yesterday," Yomi asked, perplexed.

"Oh god. She didn't return home yesterday and according to Kagura's mother, Kagura never cam home either," Takino sounded like she was getting ready to cry.

Dropping the phone, Yomi felt scared…even more scared than she had ever been before. Lifting the receiver once more, Yomi said, "I'm sorry, but I don't know where she might be."

"Okay…I'm sorry to bother you," Takino said in sorrow.

"No…it's alright. She'll turn up, I just know it."

Kagura woke, but not peacefully. Her head felt like it was at war with itself. Never before had she ever had this kind of migraine. Attempting to look around, Kagura saw utter darkness. She could hear the sound of a motor beneath her, which told her one thing: she was being taken via a moving truck.

Her hands, bound by what felt like duct tape, moved around behind her to get a feel for where in the truck she was at. According to what she felt, she was in the back, close to the cab of the vehicle.

"Tomo," Kagura whispered, worried that her friend might not be there. Again, Kagura called the name, "Tomo." Only this time it was louder. Greeting her call was a rustling noise to her left. Feeling around, Kagura now knew that somebody was sitting on plastic bags in the corner. Kagura then heard groaning, the sound undoubtedly coming from Tomo.

"Tomo…you alright?" Kagura asked happily. She was just glad to have her friend with her.

"Ka…gura?" Tomo replied, feeling exactly what Kagura felt when she woke up.

"Yes…it's me," Kagura said back, feeling relieved to the point where she was almost laughing.

"Where…are we?" Tomo asked bluntly, sitting up and looking in the direction of Kagura's voice. As both noticed, their clothing (pants and t-shirt) were a bit scraped up…probably from the handling they received when they had been taken.

"I don't know but…hey, the truck is stopping!" Kagura noticed, sitting down for when it actually halted. When the truck did indeed stop, the two girls could hear the voices of people crowding around the truck. However, the people sounded to be dismissed by an authority figure.

"Macht die Tür auf!" the authority figure called out. Kagura and Tomo knew it was German, but had no idea what he said. Suddenly, the door to the moving truck rolled open, the light blinding Kagura and Tomo.

"Stand up!" the authority figure called out. "Do as I say."

Not wanting to cause themselves more trouble, the girls complied. It didn't take long to adjust to the light but when they did, the two found themselves facing several Yakuza members and three Germans.

"My name is Matthias…and from now on, you two are literally my slaves. My good friend Yokuba Hamamoto has given you two for free, which means that I can treat you any way I wish without his consent. I thank you very much Yokuba," the authority figure began.

"From here on out you two will do nothing without asking me. You will dress the way I choose, eat the way I choose, and speak the way I choose. You no longer have free will. Viktor." Matthias finished his little speech before Viktor, a young man about the age of twenty, came up with a Desert Eagle, motioning them to move out of the truck. When they reached the ramp, the two could see a richly-made black Limo.

"Get into the car," Viktor said demandingly. He was obviously Matthias's bodyguard. Scared, the two girls didn't even bother to look back, just walked to the car with their heads down. The back seat opened when they reached the car. Inside, they could see a Yakuza member sitting and counting his money.

While getting in, Kagura couldn't help but feel frightened and worried. She had heard about this kind of stuff happening in movies, but she never thought it would really happen. The car door slammed shut as Tomo and Kagura took stock of their new position. The car (excluding the cab) was empty with the exception of the Yakuza member counting his money. When he was finished, the man eyed the girls with interest. Tomo, who was positioned closer, made eye contact, but then looked away.

"You girls are very lucky. Matthias treats his slaves better than most. If you're lucky, you may never be punished," the man spoke up, a smile appearing on his face.

"Shut up," Tomo replied coldly.

"Oh ho…you may be acting like that now, but I know Matthias well enough to know that he will change your attitude. Good life, ladies," the man spoke with a bit of irritation in his voice. Leaving the car, the man shut the door. Kagura and Tomo were alone once more. Several minutes went by, Matthias still speaking to his cohorts about business, the car being silent as ever.

"Kagura," Tomo broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Kagura said sadly, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry. It was because I wanted to see that stupid movie that we got into this," Tomo said through angry sobs. Both were sorry for their supposed idiocy.

"It's fine. I just wished I had lived a better life," Kagura spoke, not wanting to cry but couldn't help it.

Then driver-side door in the cab, opening slowly, revealed a fairly happy Matthias. Then, in the seat opposite to Kagura and Tomo, Viktor came in, sitting down and staring profusely at the sad teens.

"Are we ready?" Matthias asked.

"Yeah," Viktor replied, shutting the door and strapping the girls in. He did the same to himself as the limo was being driven off.

**That is it for chapter one. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nachtfeuer**_

**CHAPTER TWO : NEWS AND ORDERS**

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Mmmm…coming," Tomo's mother mumbled, half asleep. Opening the door, Takino saw two government agents, one with a laptop. Flashing their badges, the agents greeted the tired mother.

"Miss Takino, may we come inside? We have information regarding your daughter," the agent with the laptop spoke first.

"Oh...of course," Takino became fully awake, motioning the agents in and leaving the living room to get her husband. It had been a whole day since Kagura and Tomo went missing. Closing the door behind themselves, the agents took off their shoes and began setting up their laptop and projector. Like all professionals, they had a slideshow to help with the briefing of the situation.

00000000000000000000000000000

Matthias's car never left Japan. Instead, it went deep into the mountains. The only thing keeping Kagura awake was the German 80s music that Matthias had pumping throughout the car. Tomo, who had fallen asleep from sheer stress, lied against Kagura's shoulder, sleeping soundly. Viktor, who kept himself quiet, had plugged in his MP3 player, listening to what sounded like death metal. It didn't matter to Kagura though for she had more important things to think about.

_Man…this is bad. Not only have we been kidnapped, we've been sold off as slaves! Damn it all! Oh well. It seems that this is my new life, so I might as well not fight it, _Kagura thought to herself, biting down on her lower lip. She hated being helpless, but in this case couldn't help it. Suddenly, the car came to a halt. Tomo, who had been disturbed from the stopping of the car, woke up slowly. Viktor unplugged his headphones and in half a second had his seat belt undone and was standing.

"Stand up," Viktor spoke threateningly to the two. Kagura and Tomo stood up. So far they were scared into doing anything they were told, which wasn't a good thing. Both of the girls thought they were going to be ushered from the car, but instead Viktor pulled out a knife.

"Woah…what are you doing?" Tomo called out. It was the first time she had been loud during the entire trip.

"Turn around, bitch," Viktor grumbled. They complied, but slow as ever. Kagura could only think of the possible things he could do to them, and therefore prepared herself for the worst. However, instead of feeling any sharp pains, the girls found their duct tape bonds to be cut. "Now get out of the car."

Opening the car door, Kagura's first sight was Viktor waiting outside with manacles. Wasting no time, the girls walked out and to Matthias, stopping short of him. After Viktor had closed the door, Matthias looked at Viktor with a serious glare. "Begrenzung." "Viktor nodded, pulling out his Desert Eagle pistol and running into the house.

"Now…let's get down the business. As you both realize, you can move freely once more. However, don't think that escaping will be any easier. If you try to run then you better run fast, because my snipers never miss. Firstly, you may move, talk, and act freely unless given a specific order. You are not allowed in my room, near my room, or in the hallway to my room. If you do not follow my rules then you and these chains will become good buddies. Secondly, there is nobody around for miles and I don't keep phones in this house. Therefore, there really is no chance of you escaping. Other than that, your lives will be normal. Now get inside the house," Matthias finished his speech, turning and heading into the house. Viktor met him there and nodded. Tomo and Kagura followed closely behind. Who knew what was going to happen next?

000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello, welcome," miss Takino greeted Kagura's mother and father. As they filed in, the parents sat in a sofa opposite the Takinos.

"Good, everyone is here," the agent with the laptop said. He tested his projector as well as his slideshow program before standing up with a remote control. The screen on the wall was black, for now. Looking at everyone, the agent then turned and pressed the play button on his remote. The screen suddenly changed from black to an image of Matthias.

"Everyone…this is Matthias Nachtfeuer. He is a German mafia lord and is known for his slave trades. We have reason to believe that Matthias has your daughters in captivity," the agent began. The faces of the parents went pale.

"What?! Are you sure?!" Kagura's mother was baffled. She thought maybe a simple kidnapping, but a slave was beyond something she had expected.

"No…but we have evidence leading to our beliefs. Your child's keys were found at the scene of their disappearance. Next to it was a hair sample left by a mafia member. After testing the DNA of the hair, we found that the man was a Yakuza agent. After finding him he told us that he had indeed kidnapped two teenage females and had sent them to this man."

After pressing the 'next' button on his remote, a picture of Yokuba came up.

"This is Yokuba Hamamoto. He is a prestigious Yakuza lord normally in the business of drugs. However, he has recently been kidnapping people, selling them as slaves and getting huge profits. Now…just to let you know, we have a secret agent on this already and is extremely close to getting the info that he needs in order to capture Matthias Nachtfeuer. He's the best in our agency."

"Good," Kagura's father barked, "but why just one agent?"

"Because if we send more than one then this plan may be placed into jeopardy. It is a proven fact that most secret agents fail when they have a partner or partners. It's best they handle it alone that way no one can spy on them from the inside. See what I mean?" the agent without the laptop answered.

"And that's all for our presentation," the agent with the laptop announced. Unplugging the projector and turning off the laptop, the agents were about to leave, until Tomo invited them for tea. She wanted to know more about the situation. The agents, reading this, said they were sorry and left shortly after. The parents knew the danger, but couldn't do anything about it.

0000000000000000000000000000

_RING! RING!_

"Yes, this is Gatrad," a man in a white T-shirt and blue pants answered. He sat in his red Honda civic.

"Nathan…you any closer to finding out the location of Matthias?" an agent on the other line called.

"No…unfortunately there aren't any leads. I'm attempting to establish connection with Yokuba. I may be able to squeeze the info from him," Nathan replied. Being a secret agent of the largest agency in Japan, Nathan was assigned to the Nachtfeuer case. This was not going to be easy. Then again, why would Nathan join if it was easy?

"Well," the agent on the other end was looking for words to say." Do your best and contact us if anything happens."

"Right…I'll call every other day at noon to bring you up to speed. Gatrad out," Nathan finished his phone call and placed his cellular phone to his side. Placing the keys into the ignition, Nathan roared up the engine and within ten seconds, was driving out of the parking lot.

00000000000000000000000000

Tomo and Kagura had been given their first orders for the day. Kagura was sent to the kitchen to cook whilst Tomo was sent to clean their new room. In fact, their room couldn't even be called a room since it was such a small place. Despite that it was small though, the beds were comfortable and the place seemed to be likeable. As Tomo and Kagura learned, they weren't the only slaves. There was one other by the name of Minnow-kun. Minnow was about Chiyo's age. He had medium-length, brown hair that almost came down over his eyes. He was a bit taller than Chiyo and had some muscle-tone. He had been Matthias's slave since half a year ago. Minnow slept in the same room as Tomo and Kagura, which at first made them all feel awkward. Also, as Kagura and Tomo found out, there were four criminals including Matthias and Viktor. One was named Hatsujiro, who was a pervert and a convicted rapist. Unfortunately for the girls, they didn't know this. The other criminal was a young man by the name of Shiro, who was cruel in all aspects except for the way he treated himself.

"Damn this work," Tomo mumbled to herself. Even though she was almost finished, she felt that something was wrong about her work. She wanted to get it done right. From down the hall, footsteps could be heard. Tomo noticed them, but didn't care. She thought it was probably just Minnow-kun checking up on her. Suddenly, the voice of Hatsujiro came from the doorway.

"Hey…if it isn't the princess. You look kinda cute ya know?" Hatsujiro began, approaching Tomo who was kneeling and scrubbing a wooden panel of the floor. Tomo attempted to ignore him, but failed when she noticed Hatsujiro rubbing her thighs. As he was climbing up them to go up her skirt, Tomo slapped his arm away. Hatsujiro hated to be insulted that way, but knew she didn't know about his reputation.

"Stand up, bitch," Hatsujiro called to Tomo sternly. Tomo, who didn't want to get in trouble, stood up and eyed Hatsujiro suspiciously. Hatsujiro, looking upset, didn't even bother to talk to Tomo. Instead, he slapped her onto one of the beds. Tomo had never been hit that hard before. In fact, she felt paralyzed for a few seconds, which was too late because before she could move any more, Hatsujiro had her hands bound by a length of rope he found. "You're going to learn to appreciate me," Hatsujiro laughed.

**That's the end of chapter two. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nachtfeuer**

**CHAPTER THREE: IT BEGINS**

Tomo tried desperately to free her hands, but to no avail. Enjoying every last minute of this, Hatsujiro had gagged Tomo to ensure she didn't scream or bite him. He had placed his hands on Tomo's chest and was now playing with her nipples. He felt lucky as his old habits had once again surfaced.

"That's enough Hatsujiro," Minnow-kun's voice could be heard from the doorway. Strapped to his side was a katana that he had been given by Matthias. In his hands he held a wooden bucket that was empty.

"Shaddup ya little punk!" Hatsujiro rapped back. Suddenly, Minnow-kun moved like a lightning flash. He had dropped the bucket and before it hit the ground Minnow-kun had his sword to Hatsujiro's neck.

"The only reason you're not dead is because Matthias is tougher than me. However that won't stop me from removing a finger or two," Minnow-kun spoke in a low, threatening tone. Tomo, surprised that a kid of eleven years was threatening a fully-grown man, struggled to tell Minnow to stop. She was afraid that Hatsujiro was going to strike or maybe even kill Minnow-kun, but that's not what happened at all.

"Tch! Fine…you're a lucky bitch," Hatsujiro cursed, leaving the room in anger and disgust. Minnow-kun wasted no time in getting Tomo untied. When he did, Tomo had hugged and thanked Minnow-kun. "But how did you get him to listen? I mean, he's a master and you're a slave."

"Hatsujiro? A master? Luckily for you the only master here is Matthias. Hatsujiro and Shiro are just a couple of dirt bags living under the same roof. The only ones tough enough to beat me are Matthias and Viktor."

"Oh…well…thanks," Tomo laughed, rubbing the back of her head and soon getting back to her job.

"No problem."

"Minnow!" Matthias called from down the hall. Minnow-kun came out.

"Ja. Was ist es?" Minnow-kun asked.

"Der Backofen ist schmutzig." Matthias replied, motioning Minnow-kun to follow him into the kitchen.

"Well…talk to you later, I guess," Minnow-kun called to Tomo, handing her the katana. "Don't attempt to rebel, it won't work."

Tomo looked down at the sword. Even though she had this, she believed Minnow-kun's words to not rebel. It didn't matter to her, at least she felt safe now.

000000000000000000000000000

For Nathan Gatrad, finding Yokuba Hamamoto's mansion was no problem. Not wanting to grab any attention from Yokuba's small army of guards, Nathan decided to start his infiltration a half a mile away. The mansion's rear entrance was facing a large forest. For Nathan, this was good for he was skillful at the art of stealth. The forest's large trees and bushes made it quite easy for him to end up fifty yards from the mansion. Stopping at a nearby tree, Nathan climbed it and stopped at twenty feet and resting on a branch. Pulling out his cell phone, Nathan punched in the number to his agency and within two seconds, a tall man with sunglasses answered the phone. He looked extremely professional and seemed to be waiting for the call to come through.

"This is agent Gatrad," Nathan spoke into the receiver end. On the other line the tall man responded quickly.

"What's the news?"

"I am about to enter Yokuba Hamamoto's mansion. Security is heavy, but I should be able to…" Nathan was cut off by the sound of a bullet flying past his head. Afterwards came the sound of a muffled round being fired. Ending his conversation, Nathan pocketed his cell and climbed quickly down the tree. Another bullet nearly hit him as he reached ten feet down. Jumping the last few feet, Nathan pulled out his colt.

"Well…didn't count on this," Nathan said to himself as he put a round into the chamber and took the safety off. He took cover behind the tree he had climbed as several more bullets flew from the silenced gun barrel. Placing the silencer onto his own gun, Nathan felt he might be discovered soon. Looking around the corner, Nathan could see for a split second that his opponent was a man in a tree about a hundred yards away with what looked like an MP-5. Taking it out of semi-auto, the man began to fire automatic rounds at Nathan. Nathan hid until the man started to replace his old clip with a new one. Spinning, Nathan rapped off three rounds. One hit just behind the man's head whilst one hit the man's left leg and another hitting his right shoulder. The man dropped the gun instantly.

"Gotcha," Nathan spoke in silent victory. The man, desperate to survive, jumped from the tree and started to run away, limping because of his left leg. Unfortunately for him, Nathan caught up and grabbed the man by the back of the neck, pointing the gun to his head. Kneeing him in the gut, Gatrad held the man to the ground.

"Sorry, but I can't have any more screw ups," Nathan whispered. Then, he pulled the trigger, ending the man's life. Suddenly, the man's radio called out with Hamamoto's voice.

"Hey…I heard gunfire, is everything alright?" Hamamoto called through. Gatrad lifted the radio and looked at the man. The man was a Russian. Nathan had lived in Russia for a few years, so knew how to make a near-perfect accent.

"Yes," is all that Nathan said. He didn't want to give away too much. With that Nathan holstered his gun and pocketed the dead man's Desert Eagle. Pulling out his cell phone, Nathan called the agency once more. The same man that answered before answered the phone again.

"Sorry about that. I was…interrupted," Nathan apologized.

"That's fine. If you survive, call back," the man replied, hanging up the phone. Nathan, not wanting his phone to get broken on his infiltration, turned it off and buried it in the ground. All he had left was to hide the body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

To Kagura's and Tomo's surprise, the slaves were allowed to eat with the rest of the people. Tomo eyed Hatsujiro suspiciously as Kagura felt uneasy like she was being heavily watched. Ignoring her feelings, Kagura just ate. They had a nice selection of salads as well as six different Italian dishes. Although neither Tomo nor Kagura were fond of Italian, both ate as though it were their favorites. Minnow-kun sat next to Tomo and Kagura sat next to Minnow-kun. He felt liked for once.

"They seem to have an attachment to you," Matthias broke the silence. He was talking to Minnow-kun.

"Yeah…don't know why though."

"It's because you are the senior of the group. You slaves should pay attention and go by Minnow-kun's example," Matthias spoke clearly and without beating around the bush.

"Not meaning to be rude, but why do you treat us nicely?" Tomo asked, placing more food into her mouth. Matthias smiled a bit, grabbing a slice of fresh, home-baked bread and spreading butter onto it.

"I don't pay good money for slaves and then mistreat them. You are my property, therefore I treat you as well as I do anything else I own. Me mistreating either of you would be like me breaking my car the minute I buy it. It just doesn't happen like that," Matthias answered in a completely logical way. Now that they thought about it, it was logical.

"The only time I'd ever mistreat you is if you disobeyed my order," Matthias took another bite.

"Oh…" Tomo replied softly, seeing that Hatsujiro was smiling evilly at her. She felt her skin crawl as he eyed her with mal-intent. "Well…I'm finished."

"You and Kagura will stay here and do the dishes," Matthias ordered. "Minnow will go with Viktor to make sure my home's perimeter is secure."

"Y…yes master," both Tomo and Kagura accepted at the same time. After they were all finished, Tomo and Kagura went to work, Hatsujiro around the corner and waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

**This is it for chapter three. Please review.**

**Note: The reason why Minnow-kun has a Katana is because Matthias wants to make sure Hatsujiro and Shiro don't bully Minnow-kun. So don't think I placed it in there without a reason.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nachtfeuer**

**Chapter 4: Situation Problematic**

Yomi ran to school, it was the fifth day since the disappearance of Kagura and Tomo. She was now late for school which was unusual for her in the past. Everyday she would cry for her friends and every night she wrote apology letters to Tomo for the years of insults. She was on the verge of total angst. With this in mind, she really believed that Tomo was gone for good.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _Yomi cursed herself, getting into the school grounds before the gates closed. Getting around the corner to the locker room, Yomi stopped. Looking around, she could've sworn she heard someone calling to her. A moment passed with silence. Suddenly, she was grabbed around the neck with an arm and her scream muffled by a hand covering her mouth. The culprit was now pulling her out of the school.

Tomo and Kagura had finished their chores in the kitchen before leaving to speak with Matthias. It was a routine. They would do a task, finish, and then ask for more tasks. When he said there were no others that night, the girls felt relieved.

"Whew! Well, today was interesting!" Tomo exclaimed, sitting on her bed. Kagura stood, watching the doorway as footsteps approached. Thinking it was Minnow, Kagura came to the doorway. She was about to speak but was cut off by a gun being pressed to her forehead. It was Hatsujiro.

"Do as I say or I'll kill you and that bitch you call a friend," Hatsujiro threatened in a low, dark tone. It was so frightening that Kagura almost fainted, but couldn't help not to.

"Did you hear me?"

Kagura didn't answer. Hatsujiro then pressed the gun harder against her head.

"I said, did you hear me?!"

"Yes," Kagura barely uttered.

"Good, now sit on your bed."

Kagura backed up, sitting as Hatsujiro ordered.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan Gatrad found it easy to breach the mansion of Yokuba Hamamoto. Loading his gun and taking the safety off after cocking it, Nathan entered slowly. Inside was a miniature museum. On the walls stood statues of ancient Japanese warriors and between the statues hung old swords and spears of excellent design. The floor, walls, and ceiling were made of marble. Nathan whistled, the sound echoing.

_Goddammit! _Nathan cursed himself. He had made one too many mistakes, which made him wonder just how difficult this job was going to be. After closing the door that he came through, he made for the hallway at the other end of the hall which bent off into unknown territory. Getting to the end of the hall, Nathan noticed that a camera was placed in the area around the corner.

"Great," Nathan spoke under his breath. He looked around the corner, the camera was facing the other direction. "Bingo."

Taking the opportunity, Nathan raced across the hall and took refuge against the wall underneath the camera which continually rotated. When it was finally facing the direction in which Nathan had come from, the agent took off down the corridor to the next door, which was made of wood. According to his map, he was now in the center room of the first floor. The mansion was composed of six floors, which only meant five floors o dodging security.

_One bad thing about this line of work…you don't get backup, _Nathan reminded himself. He had to in order to get him used to the feeling of not being immortal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Yomi's attacker took her to an alleyway not far from the school. He was a rugged but nicely-dressed man. Letting go, the man pulled a knife.

"What the hell?" Yomi questioned, a look of anger spread across her face.

"I needed to speak with you. It has to do with your friends. The ones that were taken, that is."

"What about those two? Tell me something I don't already know!" Yomi was practically yelling.

"Your mother was told by Takino of the events as well as who had taken the girls. In turn, your mother told you. I want you to know that any info you spread will result in yours and your family's death. I will not warn you again…goodbye."

With that, the man took off around the corner, pocketing his knife. Yomi ran to try to see where he went, but he was already gone.

"Damn it," Yomi cursed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hatsujiro was in a state of satisfaction. He had both of them and no one to stop him.

"Tomo, the katana!" Kagura called out. Unfortunately, the katana had been taken by Minnow whilst he went with Viktor to check the vast perimeter of Matthias's property.

"It's not here," Tomo replied shortly after.

"Shit," Kagura mumbled. They were stuck.

"I am going to start with you, so I can finish what I started," Hatsujiro spoke slowly, pointing to Tomo with his gun. Kagura looked to Tomo who began to develop sweat on her face.

"Now," Hatsujiro continued, "you're going to give me a blowjob to start or I'll shoot your friend."

Tomo, remembering the horrific events of last time, almost said no. However, she now had registered his threat. Not saying anything Tomo stood and walked over to Hatsujiro.

"Tomo," Kagura whispered lightly to herself, eyes welled up. Tomo was ready, no tars. Dropping to her knees, she unzipped Hatsujiro's pants, her face now turning red with embarrassment.

"That's it, good girl," Hatsujiro chuckled. As Tomo revealed the length, she became sickened. She was only sixteen. In her book she wasn't ready for this kind of thing. This didn't include the fact that the act was that of rape. "Get to it," he ordered.

Tomo began, at first only placing her mouth over it. "No…you need to lick first," Hatsujiro said while smirking. Tomo didn't care. She only wanted the safety of her and her friend. After doing what she was told to do, Tomo began the movement as the penis move in and out of her mouth. Tomo hated it all. Kagura watched, practically horrified.

Hatsujiro, in pleasure, began feeling Tomo's breast as she continued to give him a blowjob. After a minute it came up swiftly. He shot it into her mouth, Tomo's expressionless face turning into a look of disgust.

"Alright! You passed the first test."

_Test? _Tomo and Kagura thought with questioning stares.

"In any case, it's time to get to the real deal," Hatsujiro laughed.

**Well…..that's it for chapter 4. I am extremely sorry for taking so long in writing this chapter, but I had a writer's block. Oh well, I've gotten past the block and now I'll be posting more often and a lot quicker. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nachtfeuer – Chapter 5: Luckiness **

**Hey all, I'm sorry for not posting quicker. In any case, many people may have been disappointed by the fourth chapter because of the events, but don't think I'm going to write the cliché story because we still have a ways to go.**

Nathan had no real problem reaching the top floor of Yokuba Hamamoto's mansion. He almost got caught twice, which normally would've left him dead.

"Something's not right," Nathan whispered, feeling anxious to finish this job. He was currently three halls from reaching Yokuba Hamamoto. Turning left to round a corner, Nathan could see an agent of Hamamoto facing him.

"Good, you showed up just in time," the agent said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, getting ready to shoot.

"What I mean is that you're just in time for you execution," the agent replied. This wasn't good.

_I have a silencer, but he doesn't. _Nathan thought. One shot from the agent would alert every other guard in the vicinity.

"Die!" the agent shouted, pulling the trigger. However, instead of a bang, only a click came. With this window of opportunity, Nathan shot the agent twice in the chest. "You're supposed to cock the gun before shooting, dumb ass." Nathan laughed a bit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hatsujiro smiled evilly.

"You girls should consider yourselves lucky," Hatsujiro spoke in a directive manner.

"Lucky?!" Kagura yelled, "You're committing rape, and you say we're…"

"Shut up bitch, or I'll blow your head to pieces!" Hatsujiro snapped, his face showing clearly that he was angry. "Just for that, you're going to be next." Hatsujiro approached Kagura. She looked up in fear as he grabbed her neck with one hand, his back turned to Tomo.

_Now! _Tomo jumped at Hatsujiro, putting him into a sleeper hold.

"Fuck!" Hatsujiro cursed, letting go of Kagura.

"Kagura!" Tomo called out. Kagura, wasting no more time, lunged at Hatsujiro's gun arm, trying to get the gun free from his sweaty grip. It was to no avail. Using his free hand, Hatsujiro slapped Kagura so hard her breath left her. She fell to the ground hard as he pointed the gun at her.

"Stop suffocating me or your friend dies!" Hatsujiro ordered, clearly at an advantage. Tomo's adrenaline instantly depleted as her friend's life was threatened once more. Getting off of Hatsujiro, Tomo began crying silently.

Turning, Hatsujiro kicked Tomo in the gut and began beating her furiously. Kagura watched in horror as he pistol whipped Tomo relentlessly until she had bruises all over. Afterwards, Hatsujiro threw Tomo to the floor.

"It's what you get when you pull shit like that," Hatsujiro spoke through gritted teeth. He smirked, admiring his work. He felt that they were ready for him now.

"This is my favorite part," Hatsujiro said proudly.

"Mine too," Minnow's voice could be heard behind Hatsujiro.

"What the fuck?!" Hatsujiro turned, only to meet the end he deserved. In three seconds Minnow had slashed both Hatsujiro's neck and his gun arm and finishing the job by stabbing his sword through Hatsujiro's stomach. Hatsujiro died with Minnow's blade still within him. The rapist was gone forever.

Pulling the blade from Hatsujiro, Minnow wiped the sword off on the dead man's clothing before sheathing his weapon.

"Minnow!" both called to him, both with tears streaming.

"Sorry I'm late," Minnow apologized.

Viktor was in the hallway, looking at the three through his sunglasses despite the fact that it was night time.

"Are you going to report me to Matthias?" Minnow asked Viktor. Tomo and Kagura looked at Viktor with fear. They didn't know what he was going to say. After a while of just watching the three, Viktor answered. "Get some sleep."

"What about the body?" Minnow asked.

"You three can sleep in the living room," Viktor answered, walking off to his room.

"We can't thank you enough, Minnow. I thought we were going to be raped and killed," Kagura stated as they headed for the living room. Tomo was limping because of her injuries, but she no longer was crying. Instead she was smiling.

"So Hatsujiro is finally dead, eh? You did us both a favor." Shiro said from ahead of the three slaves.

"Drop dead Shiro," Minnow threw out.

"No thanks," Shiro replied as he walked past them to get to his room.

With that the three exhausted slaves slept. That night was one never to be forgotten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yokuba stood in his room talking to an agent nearby.

"Tell me," Yokuba started, "what is important in life?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Really? That's odd. Then again, it's an odd question."

_Bam!_

The doors to Yokuba's room shot open, Nathan revealing himself. Shooting the agent twice in the back, Nathan began his interrogation.

"Yokuba Hamamoto, start talking!"

Yokuba turned to face Nathan Gatrad.

"Welcome, Mr.…." Yokuba began.

"Quit it," Nathan rapped out.

"Very well then. What do you want to know?" Yokuba asked, giving the gun a glance before making eye contact once more.

"Less than a week ago you sold two slaves to a ma named Matthias Nachtfeuer. Where does he live?"

Yokuba pulled out a set of keys, using them to open a drawer in a dresser he had. Reaching in, Yokuba revealed a sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"His address and personal info," Yokuba handed the paper over. To Nathan's dislike, Yokuba was treating this situation as though Nathan was a friend. He wasn't afraid at all. Not one bit.

"Good. Now to do justice," Nathan pocketed the paper and pulled the trigger on his gun. Nothing came.

"Shit, out of ammo?" Nathan reached for an extra clip, but found he was completely depleted on ammo. He threw his gun at Yokuba and Yokuba dodged it with ease.

"Stupid American," Yokuba laughed.

**Well….that's it for chapter five. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nachtfeuer – Chapter 6: Hectic Night**

**Alright, it's time for some more of the gruesome story that is Nachtfeuer.**

That night the three slaves of Matthias slept in the living room because of Hatsujiro's bloody body.

"Damn him," Tomo whispered so low that she could barely hear herself. She felt pain all over as she touched her bruises. Luckily she wasn't cut, but the pain was still somewhat unbearable.

Standing up, Tomo walked over to the kitchen and drank a glass of water to wash out the remaining taste of Hatsujiro's sperm from her throat. She was still shaking from the shock of the incident.

_I could have been raped along with Kagura. We could've both been dead by now_, Tomo thought to herself as she filled another glass of water and drank it down feverishly. She really wanted to thank Minnow again, but Minnow was fast asleep. Tomo used the light from the kitchen to look at herself. The bruises were still red, but that was the least of her worries.

_I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow, or to us for that matter. God this sucks!_ Tomo despaired over the idea of her, Kagura and Minnow being killed by Matthias the next morning. She began crying softly as she set the glass down and slumped, tears rolling from her cheeks and falling to the floor. Eventually she was sitting on the ground with her hands on the counter as she cried.

_This was never supposed to happen! Why? Why us? What did we do to deserve this? Goddammit! I…I…I just wanna go home. That's all. I want us to see our friends again! _Tomo thought as she kept herself in solitude for a few more minutes before finally turning off the light and going to bed to sleep.

Kagura tossed in her sleep, but not enough for Tomo to notice when she returned from her short nervous breakdown. She was asleep and her brow was beginning to sweat. She was having a nightmare. Kagura was running from Hatsujiro as she saw all of her friends including Minnow shot and pinned to the wall with a sword.

"No!" Kagura cried, running faster than ever. Suddenly, she tripped and was tackled by Hatsujiro soon after.

"Damn bitch!" Hatsujiro yelled, punching Kagura. Kagura revived from the punch quickly however.

"You're dead!" Kagura called out. Even though she knew this fact she was still terrified of the man. Hatsujiro began stripping her on the floor. Kagura tried to move, but found herself unable to do so. After having her shirt off Hatsujiro began caressing her breasts, only pissing off Kagura even more, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Heh Heh Heh!" Hatsujiro laughed. "Whatcha gonna do now, eh?"

Hatsujiro, after spending a minute or so sucking on her breast and making her feel extremely violated, moved his hand into her pants.

"Stop it!" Kagura screamed. She never had screamed before in her life, but now she was in complete and total fear of this man. For some reason she felt as though she were going to die…until:

"Wake up, c'mon Kagura!" Minnow's voice could be heard. Suddenly, Kagura found herself awake in the living room of Matthias's home. She was sweating profusely and felt sick.

"Huh?" Kagura mumbled in confusion.

"It's morning, sunshine," Shiro said from a chair only ten feet from where Kagura was sleeping.

"Shut up, Shiro," Minnow threw back at Shiro. Shiro just smirked and began chuckling.

"You're weird, you know that?" Tomo asked Shiro, giving him a raised eye brow. Shiro looked over to Tomo. Tomo, who was expecting a serious look, jumped back from the sheer surprise of Shiro's smile. "Yes, I do know that I'm weird, strange, chaotic, random, and downright sexy."

Tomo, for the first time at Matthias's home, found herself laughing. Minnow watched in confusion. He never thought Shiro was funny. Then again, Shiro's jokes were always strange or mature. Shiro then stood up and walked towards the hall. He stopped before reaching the doorway and turned to look at the three slaves.

"By the way, Matthias wants to speak with you three about Hatsujiro's little party last night."

"Alright, fine," Minnow replied.

"Make sure to give him all the juicy details," Shiro joked as he left and went to god knows where.

"Time to explain ourselves I guess," Tomo said, being the first one to walk towards the doorway that lead to the hallway and inevitably lead to Matthias's room. Kagura was in the back, trying to shake the fear she felt in her nightmare.

_It was only a dream Kagura! Quit being weak! _Kagura thought to herself as they walked.

**000000000000000000000**

Nathan Gatrad had Yokuba Hamamoto right where he wanted him, but now he had to kill the crime lord without a weapon.

"You really are a stupid American, thinking you've got a brain," Yokuba insulted, attempting to get Nathan angry in order to control the situation.

"And you're stupid for thinking that you could control me," Nathan replied after snickering.

"Very well then. It's time for you to die."

Yokuba made the first move, making a leopard punch to Nathan's throat. Nathan blocked and came in for a kick, but Yokuba ducked the kick and made a punch towards Nathan's testicles. Nathan blocked the punch and both fighters jumped back to put some distance between themselves.

"You're fast," Yokuba congratulated.

"Same for you," Nathan said quickly after. They stood there for a few seconds, trying to assess the best possible move to execute next. Both drew blanks.

_Shit, looks like I gotta run, _Yokuba thought. Running at Nathan with full speed, Yokuba tackled Nathan to the ground and then got up, running out of the room and taking off into the hall and turning the next corner, entering a large room with weapons lining the walls.

"This'll do," Yokuba laughed, pulling a mace from the wall and waiting next to the doorway for Nathan to enter.

_Now I won't have to run! Ha!_

Nathan ran in only to see a large metal mace come flying at his head in a horizontal manner. Ducking, some of Nathan's hair was clipped as he rolled forward. The mace hit the door hard.

"Chikushou!" Yokuba cursed. He let go of the mace and pulled a broadsword from the wall. Nathan, acting out of instinct, grabbed a broadsword as well. The two men ran at each other, coming to a hard clash as they fought.

_Clang! Clang! Scrape! Clang!_

The blades went, sparks flying every time the blades clashed. Eventually they both came to a clash so hard that the both swords broke, fragments almost hitting the two fighters. They dropped their swords and engaged each other in hand-to-hand combat once more. Both were suffering beatings as well as dealing the blows. They went at each other, punching for half a minute before stopping and jumping back again. Nathan picked up a broken sword and threw it at Yokuba. Yokuba dodged it for the most part, but the blade clipped his left arm. Yokuba gritted his teeth and ran to grab another weapon. Nathan did the same. Yokuba pulled a Katana from the wall as Nathan grabbed a spear. They stood locking eyes as they panted from short term exhaustion.

"Make your move, American," Yokuba said, Nathan nodding as he did so. He made a forward stab and Yokuba spun, dodging and cutting the spear in half. Nathan jumped back as Yokuba made another slash. Nathan then tried to throw the spear at Yokuba and skewer him, but Yokuba cut it down. He then began chasing the unarmed man. Nathan dodge rolled a horizontal slash and swept Yokuba to the ground. He then punched Yokuba twice in the face before grabbing the Katana and Making a downwards slash to Yokuba's head. Yokuba rolled out of the way, Nathan striking the marble floor hard, the Katana breaking from the impact it made with the marble floor. Yokuba kicked Nathan in the head and Nathan fell to his back before getting up and blocking Yokuba's forward punch. He then grabbed Yokuba's arm and used an Aikido arm twist to flip Yokuba sideways. Yokuba's body crashed to the floor hard. Nathan then attempted to break Yokuba's arm, but got scared as Yokuba picked up the broken Katana and slashed at Nathan's arm. Nathan then let Yokuba up. Yokuba got up quickly, holding the Katana up with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Fucking American!" Yokuba yelled as he charged at Nathan. Nathan dodged the next swords slash, grabbed the hand with the sword in it, took the sword and flipped Yokuba over his shoulder before using the broken Katana to decapitate the crime lord. Blood squirted from the headless body like crazy. Nathan dropped the sword. Checking his pocket to make sure the info on Matthias was still with him, Nathan was ready to leave.

_Now how to get out of here without being detected._

**00000000000000000**

"So I see," Matthias took in the info that Minnow and the others had given. "I was planning on killing him soon anyway, but as you've proven, the sooner the better."

"Of course, master," Minnow replied, looking to the ground.

"I'm not going to punish any of you. He tried to hurt my property therefore he deserved to die. I will, however, have you three pick up the mess and bury the body."

"Thank you, master," all three spoke in unison. They then turned and left to do their duty. As they went down the hallway they saw Viktor talking on the cell phone.

"Of course, just follow the directions." Viktor said to the person on the other line before hanging up and walking off and leaving the house via a side door.

"What was that about?" Kagura asked.

"Have no clue," Minnow answered. "He talks to someone every five hours. Don't know what that's about."

"Oh," both girls said before the three continued to their room. The room was beginning to stink as Hatsujiro's body was starting to rot.

"Eeewwww," Tomo said in a somewhat lively matter. She seemed to have brightened up since the death of Hatsujiro and the joke that Shiro had made earlier. Kagura noticed this and wanted to liven up, but their current job was going to be a bad one. Minnow left, saying he was going to get a plastic wrap. A bit of time rolled by while the girls were alone.

"Hey Tomo," Kagura spoke up in the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know why, but for some reason I feel that we won't be here very long."

"What do you mean?" Tomo was confused.

"I'm not sure. I mean, can't you feel it? It's as though we're being protected or something. I think someone's going to find and free us."

"I don't know what you mean, but I kinda understand where you're coming from. I feel it too…but I still kinda doubt it."

The conversation was ended as Minnow ran up with a plastic sheet for wrapping Hatsujiro in.

"Let's hurry this up," Tomo said as they began their first job of that day.

**Author's note: Chikushou Damn (in case you didn't know)**

**That's it for chapter six! I know it's been a while, but I was caught up in some other stuff. Please R&R and hopefully I'll have chapter seven up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nachtfeuer – Chapter 7: Twisted Judgment**

**Author's Warning: This chapter may screw with your mind.**

**Also, I would like to thank those who have supported my story. Believe me…I won't leave you hangin'.**

"You're weird!" Tomo laughed as Shiro told one of his many jokes. Kagura was a little bit skeptical about Tomo talking to a harmless criminal, but then again he seemed to pose no real threat or harm.

"You said that before," Shiro smiled a bit.

"Where did Minnow go?" Kagura asked as she looked up from a magazine featuring video games.

"He went with Viktor to check the perimeter of Matthias's legally-owned land. He likes to make sure that the place is secure even though he has four snipers guarding the place." Shiro answered. He then sat up and left the room, going down the hallway and leaving the house through the back door.

Nathan Gatrad rolled up his car windows as he stepped out of it and onto the dirt road. He was right now a half a mile away from Matthias Nachtfeuer's home.

"Perfect. Commencing the final objective," Nathan whispered to himself as he began jogging in the direction of his target.

Tonight was the night.

Kagura and Tomo had begun a game of go. Both felt excited for some reason. It was a feeling of spiritual uplifting and all they could do was play games to prevent the buildup of excitement from overflowing.

"God tonight is awesome!" Kagura spoke up first once the game had started.

"Sure is!" Tomo replied enthusiastically.

Both girls were so engrossed in their game that they didn't even notice the figure that came in through their window. The figure, after a while of sitting there, was finally noticed by Tomo who gasped a bit from shock. The figure was Nathan who by the way was signaling them to be quiet.

"Who are you?" Kagura snapped, ready to fight if she had to.

"Sorry for the sudden drop in. My name is Nathan Gatrad, an agent of the…" Nathan was cut off by the sound of a Desert Eagle pistol being cocked and the safety being turned off. Viktor and Minnow stood in the hallway looking at Nathan.

"Don't even try to reach for your gun," Viktor ordered harshly. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"What are you talking about? No one except for my partner at the agency…" Nathan was once again cut off by Viktor.

"Knew you were coming?" Viktor smirked. He then pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button. Nathan's cell phone rang.

"What the?!" Nathan practically coughed from disbelief.

"That's right," Viktor spoke in a low and sneaky tone. "Instead of calling your so-called "agency" you were calling me. I knew your every move right from the start. You made some wrong moves, that of which couldn't have been made by a government agent."

"What are you saying?" Tomo asked, looking between the two men as they made dead stares at each other.

"What I'm saying is that Nathan Gatrad is not really a government agent. In truth he's an assassin working for a crime lord name Randal." Viktor spoke.

The room went silent. Viktor continued.

"Randal wanted both Matthias and Yokuba dead in order to gain control of the drug business. A while ago, Randal sent two fake agents to your house, Tomo. The fake agents made Kagura's and your parents believe that Nathan was some sort of hero and that you would both be brought back home safely. Randal was smart in his steps, but not smart enough."

With that said, Viktor shot Nathan in the head.

"If you girls want to know the truth I'm a real government agent," Viktor added after a moment of silence. "And now we need to escape."

"But what about the snipers?" Tomo asked in fear of being killed in the escape attempt.

"We already took care of them when we were checking the perimeter," Minnow answered as Viktor took a can of gasoline and poured gas all over the room.

"Yeah," Viktor said as he finished up and lit a Zippo. He then muttered something to himself and threw the Zippo down, a burst of flames shooting up. They were ready to go home. The four ran down the hall as the flames intensified and began coming out the windows and somewhat into the hallway. They reached the back door and shot out of it.

"Hey, what about Shiro?" Minnow asked.

"He's got a car waiting for us," Viktor answered quickly. Suddenly, a shuriken was found stuck in Viktor's gun. Luckily Viktor dropped the gun because after it hit the ground the shuriken exploded, destroying the barrel of the gun.

"Exploding shuriken?!" Minnow said with a hint of fear behind his voice. Only Matthias used that kind of weapon even if it was a very ancient one.

"Damn, I missed," Matthias laughed from the escapees' right. He had a bastard sword sheathed on his back and a pouch to his side. He wanted a fight and it was clear he was temporarily insane.

"I'll handle this," Minnow said seriously, beginning to approach Matthias. Viktor walked up and grabbed Minnow by the shirt to stop him and in a flash Minnow had his katana up to Viktor's neck.

"Look, I know you want me to live, but I have nothing to live for. And besides, I want to make sure he dies by killing him myself." Minnow reasoned.

"But you're only eleven years old. Give me your katana in your place so that you can live. I'll make sure he dies," Viktor opposed.

Minnow smiled with gratitude before saying: "You and I both know that I'm the only one here besides Matthias that can use a sword. And even if you took my place and fought Matthias, what weapon are you gonna use?"

Viktor was about to say something again. He hated the thought of a kid giving up his life, but at the same time he knew that what Minnow said was true.

"Fine," Viktor said before taking the girls with him to the nearby car. Shiro was waiting somewhat impatiently.

"So the child wants to die?" Matthias laughed with insane energy. His eyes were gleaming with blood lust.

_He's off his rocker, probably from the fire. Since that's the case I can't take any chances. _Minnow thought to himself before saying "let's do this." Both fighters stared each other down before attacking. Minnow ran straight forward and Matthias did the same. Minnow jumped into the air and came down at Matthias, but Matthias jumped back and threw two throwing spikes at Minnow who was now on standing on the ground. One spike was blocked by Minnow's blade whilst the other got Minnow in the right shoulder.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Minnow cried in pain. He fell on his butt as he pulled the spike from his shoulder. He did so with difficulty, but eventually got it out. Standing again and lifting his katana with his left hand and onto his shoulder, Minnow tried wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You see, even if you're a mature child you still cry like a baby," Matthias spoke through gritted teeth.

"Shut up! Shut up! **SHUT UP!!!"**

Minnow charged at full force and Matthias did the same. Both fighters now came down to this, both willing to die. And in what seemed like an eternity, Tomo and Kagura could see Minnow and Matthias slashing each other and falling, dead.

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! _Tomo and Kagura screamed in their minds as they cried furiously. Things were happening too fast. Within ten minutes three people are dead and they are being saved. It was as if the entire thing was a play with a script. Both girls had suffered a long week of slavery and almost death. To them this was too much and therefore they cried openly for over half an hour.

"Nachtfeuer," Viktor said to himself, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"What's that mean anyway?" Shiro asked, continuing on the road towards civilization.

"It means "Night fire" in German. It's a fitting death for Matthias since he has died with the flames of his house at night." Viktor answered. Silence followed for another hour as both girls fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

"Good," Shiro said to Viktor. "Now that those two are asleep let's get to business."

"Fine…agent Shiro," Viktor smirked.

With that Viktor pulled out a knife he had concealed in his sleeve and attacked Shiro head on. Shiro pulled up a gun and shot Viktor and at the same time getting his throat slit. Both men died in a few seconds. With the gun shot the girls were awakened and with the driver dead the vehicle went out of control. Going onto the other side of the road, the car came into contact with a fairly large S.U.V., the girls getting knocked unconscious from the impact.

**That's it for Chapter 7! Didn't see that coming did ya? Well, the next chapter is planned to be the last chapter of this story. However, if you all want, I can continue it, involving the crime lord Randal some more. The next chapter will be a real treat. Please R&R and have a good nacht.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nachtfeuer – Chapter 8: **

**Note: Yay!**

Tomo awoke slowly, her eyesight blurred severely. Suddenly, she could hear a voice say something from her left.

"She woke up!" the voice said. Tomo's eyesight began to clear up and as it did she began to decipher who it was that spoke up…it was Yomi.

"Yomi?" Tomo asked, not able to move much. She felt weak both physically and mentally.

"Yes! Yes it's me Tomo! Oh my god I'm glad you're alive! It's just, I'm sorry I ever thought I would never see you again!" Yomi cried from happiness. No other guests were in and as Tomo noticed, Kagura was lying in a bed next to her.

"It's alright," Tomo accepted. "How long have we been in the hospital?"

"Two weeks now," a doctor said at the door. He used a light to test Tomo's eyes and everything showed up positive.

"Miss Yomi, I'm sorry but you need to leave. Both of these girls need to take MRI tests."

"Okay," Yomi smiled, leaving the room. The doctor left as well to get ready for the test. Silence filled the room.

"Kagura," Tomo spoke to her friend first.

"What's up?" Kagura chuckled. She laughed whenever recovering from a major injury. She felt relieved at being alive.

"We made it," Tomo said after hesitating a bit. A long pause began. Both wanted to talk but both didn't know what to talk about. The doctor came back in and said: "Never mind, an MRI isn't needed, false alarm. But these two gentlemen need to speak with you."

With that, two agents walked in showing their badges.

"We're sorry to bother you, but we'd like to ask some questions."

Both girls sat up and looked at the agents. They didn't trust anyone claiming to be agents or having badges because of the events of the night they had escaped.

"No…it's alright," both girls said at once before laughing at each other.

"Alright…well before we begin anything else we'd like to know if you know how Shiro died."

"No. I mean, we woke up because there was a gunshot in the car and before we knew it we woke up here," Kagura answered.

"I see," the agent whispered as he wrote it down in a small pocket notebook. "If that's the case, tell us everything you remember from the day you were captured."

Tomo seemed to be somewhat emotionally upset about the explanation, so Kagura took over as the spokeswoman. She told them everything from the argument with the Yakuza to the rape attempt and then to the confusing conflicts of the night they had escaped. All the while the agents wrote down this info and gave angry looks when they were reminded of Shiro's death.

"So, could you explain what was happening?" Kagura asked with an intensity never before seen by her. The agents looked at each other with doubtful looks. Then the agent near Tomo nodded and the agent speaking decided to talk.

"Some, but not much," the agent replied.

Tomo and Kagura were now all ears.

"Nathan Gatrad was a fake agent working for a very powerful crime lord that was in the business of drugs. Nathan was going to kill Viktor, Shiro, and Matthias then give you two back to your parents to make it look like he was a good guy. Shiro was the only real agent and Viktor was working for Randal as well."

"Wait," Tomo interjected. "If Nathan and Viktor worked for the same guy, why did Viktor kill Nathan?"

"Randal is one of the smartest criminals in the world. He always sends one man to do the job and then sends another to keep tabs on the guy doing the job. Sort of like his own system of internal affairs to make sure that the guy doing the job is doing it correctly, only with a twist. You see, Viktor killed Nathan because Nathan was making too many mistakes and that goes against Randal's rules and regulations…therefore Nathan had to be killed in order to prevent him from hindering the progress of the job any further. From there Viktor took over. As evidence shows, Viktor and Shiro got into a fight in the car and while they both died the car went to the side and crashed into another vehicle. Point is, you girls are lucky to be alive," the agent explained.

The agents then stood up and shook hands with Tomo and Kagura.

"Thank you for your time," the agent shaking Kagura's hand said before signaling to the other agent. On that signal both of them left the room. With them gone the doctor came back in and welcomed the patients to some lunch which they gladly accepted.

Meanwhile, at their school…

Yukari stood at the front of the class as Yomi had just shown up a bit late because of her visit to the hospital.

"Right," Yukari said as she eyed Chiyo-chan suspiciously. Chiyo-chan was lost in a dream state because of what she was looking at.

"This is out new transfer student: Kaoru Karizaki."

"Hi," Kaoru said. "My name is Kaoru Karizaki, but you may call me…Minnow."

**That's it. Now, there is still some room for there to be a continuation of this story. Please let me know if that's what you all want. Also, I hope that this ending gave people a lot of good vibes. I was shooting for a good ending and I hope it wasn't too predictable. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
